Lady in Red
by quintin grey
Summary: A muggle song brings Fleur and hermione together. Summary sucks just read


Disclaimer; I don't own anything

A/N: Bill and Fleur never got together

Lady in Red

Hermione smirked at the frantic students of Hogwarts, remembering the Yule Ball of her time where the famous Viktor Krum was her date. Her smile faded a bit when she remembered how it came to be the reason why she fell for Fleur Delacour.

She sighed remembering how she pretended to hate Fleur with, so much loathing then. Now though they are as well as friends could ever be, but Hermione wish they weren't.

Everyday was torture for Hermione, being close and talking to each other was getting harder for her. Once she had almost slipped when Fleur found her booklet open, where a poem was written.

Fleur just smiled at Hermione pretending that she didn't see the line about the blonde being thing she only saw. Fleur cried whenever she remembered the line thinking it was Sasha Washington, the American who took over Professor Sinistra's position.

Fleur fell in love with Hermione the moment she saw the girl sitting between the Red headed boy that keeps drooling and the ever famous Harry Potter.

Being veela meant having confidence, so she walked over to the Gryffindor table and asked for the bouillabaisse.

Hermione just glared at her while Harry handed her the bowl. Fleur brushed it off and went back to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione was brought back to reality when she heard a knock on the door. 'Come in," she said weakly.

"Why aren't you ready something the matter. The ball will start in a few minutes," Minerva asked. "No, I'm ready just feeling a bit nervous, I'll be down in record time," Hermione reassured. Minerva smiled then left her room.

Down stairs Fleur was getting impatient, she and Hermione agreed to go stag, so they can go around. Hermione zipped up her Red gown and fixed her hair one last time before going down. Fleur's breath was caught in her throat when she saw Hermione, "beautiful," she murmured to herself.

Hermione's curves and long legs were complimented by the dress perfectly. Hermione tapped her on her shoulders to get her attention. "Ready, Fleur," Hermione asked. "Oui, I'm ready let's go," Fleur replied a bit embarrassed that she spaced out on Hermione. Hermione merely frowned when she saw Fleur spaced out and was looking at the direction of Sasha.

Hermione and Fleur and danced with almost everyone there even some of the seventh years students. Hermione was already sitting when the last dance was called she noticed Fleur was looking for someone. "Probably, Sasha," she muttered. Fleur was looking for her everywhere. When she spotted Hermione she gave her, her best smile. Hermione smiled back and pointed at the direction of Sasha.

Fleur turned to see who she was pointing at, seeing Sasha she smiled even more towards Hermione shaking her head from side to side.

Fleur offered Hermione her hand, "Be my last dance for this evening," Fleur said with hope in her voice. Hermione just nodded as Fleur held her, "Let's make this a slow one, this from one of my favorite muggle artist, Lady in Red," the D.J. announced.

Fleur held Hermione close and swayed to the song. Fleur knew this song because her mother gave her a radio for her muggle studies assignment.

She started humming while swaying Hermione. Hermione smiled at Fleur, 'How do you know this song,' Hermione asked Fleur in a whisper, "My maman gave me a radio for a muggle studies assignment before and every Friday I would heard this song," Fleur replied brushing her lips on Hermione's ear.

Hermione shivered at the contact. "I have been blind, the Lady in Red is dancing with me," Fleur sang. Hermione smiled hearing Fleur sing. "There's nobody here, It's just you and me," Hermione sang back then rested her cheek against Fleur.

For the rest of the song they stay like that singing once in a while with the song. When the last few beats of the song came they held each other tighter, both didn't want to let go of the warmth and the security the other provided.

They were about to let go when Hermione came up with a solution. "Follow me," Hermione whispered. Hermione held Fleur's hand and lead her to forest.

"Wow, this is amazing how did you discover this," Fleur asked astonished with the beauty of the place. 'First task, triwizard tournament," she replied curtly. She breathed deeply, "It's now or never," Hermione told herself.

Fleur was surprised when she felt soft lips against her own. Hermione pulled back immediately, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just..," Hermione's babbling was cut off by Fleur's lips.

Hermione's hands instantly went around Fleur's neck, kissing Fleur back with, so much passion. They pulled away breathing deeply, "What about, the blonde that you only see," Fleur said in realization.

Hermione held her then kissed her neck, "You of all people should know better that to look at people's private things,' Hermione said feigning anger. " I don't want to get hurt Hermione, why did you have to kiss me when Sasha is…,' Fleur was cut off when Hermione kissed her again tenderly this time.

Hermione's kiss coaxing Fleur's lips to open; when their tongues met Fleur knew that the lady in Red was hers. "You are the only thing I see," Hermione whispered against her lips. Fleur smiled at this, "And you are my Lady in Red, Jet'aime Hermione,' Fleur replied. "I love you too very much," Hermione said swaying them again into the night.

End

A/N:// I know the ending is bad. I'm sick right now, so my heads a bit blurry.

I have another fic that's coming, but my physician (namely my sisters ,mother,

brother and darling) told me to get well first

Before I continue with it, but it's coming. and oh, yeah review.!


End file.
